The present invention relates to methods of playing video wagering games. In particular, it relates to a novel method of scoring a video wagering game.
Video wagering games are popular gaming devices in gaming establishments. A number of factors have contributed to the popularity of video wagering games. Gaming establishments have expanded the variety of games offered on video platforms beyond what was once limited to video poker, video keno and video reel slot machines. Many casino table games such as blackjack, draw poker, stud poker, Let It Ride .RTM. poker and Caribbean Stud Poker.RTM. are available on video, and can be learned on video machines before advancing to the more intimidating live table game environment. With video wagering, novice players can enjoy playing a wide variety of casino games without having to play at a table with other more experienced players. Players of video games need not worry about playing too slowly to suit the dealer or other players or about feeling embarrassed by making a particular strategic decision. Video wagering games often are capable of paying a progressive jackpot if the player achieves a predetermined winning outcome. For the above reasons, the video wagering format is growing at a pace which greatly exceeds the growth of play of live casino table games and other types of live wagering.
A more commonly known video wagering game is poker which is available in numerous variations. Other examples include video reel slot machines, and video keno. Video reel slot machines may simulate the play of a mechanical slot machine such as a three reel slot, for example. Because the "reels" are not limited by the geometry of a conventional slot reel, the game can provide a larger number of pay lines or of winning combinations than can a conventional mechanical slot machine.
Another very popular video wagering device is video poker. Numerous versions of video poker are available, including numerous versions of draw poker, stud poker, and more recently, Let It Ride.RTM. and Caribbean Stud.RTM. poker games. Some video platforms are loaded with a number of video wagering games. Many gaming establishments provide a number of poker game variations on one multi-game video platform.
Some known video wagering games, as well as games adapted for play on a home computer have a "second screen" feature. That is, if the player wins a certain number of games, or achieves a predetermined skill level in a game, a second screen will appear which either permits the player to play the same game at a higher skill level, or in the case of video wagering, provides another opportunity to play a different wagering game. For example, some video poker games offer a double-or-nothing feature. If a player has a winning hand in the first segment of the game, the player can optionally risk the amount won by trying to determine whether a given card will be higher or lower than 8. Alternatively the player may have to choose one of four cards in an attempt to get a card higher than one already shown. If the player wins, his original bet is doubled. He may continue to "double up" until he reaches some predetermined limit, or loses. However, if he loses, he loses the winnings from the first game. There also exist video wagering games that have a video slot segment and at least one additional video wagering segment. Additionally, there are known second screen games in which the winnings from the second screen game are unrelated to the winnings in the first screen game.
Although "second screen" games are generally known in the video game art, there has not been to the inventor's knowledge a multiple game segment video wagering game where the outcome of the second segment can directly enhance the payout of the first segment.